This invention relates to the field of chassis mounting in electronic apparatus and particularly to mounting for vibration attenuation in a vehicle.
Electronic apparatus, and particularly that type designed to be mounted in vehicles, is subject to damage from vibration. Since the printed circuit board and its associated components represent almost all of the vulnerable points of such equipment, the attenuation of vibration before it reaches the board is of the utmost importance in such installations. Prior art practice has been to mount a printed circuit board on a chassis which is rigidly supported in a vehicle by direct support devices with the housing being merely attached to the chassis. In the many variations of this type of mounting, a direct line for vibration exists between the chassis and the vehicle itself so that road vibrations are transferred directly to the printed circuit board and its associated components. This constant vibration can cause failure to the unit after a period of time.